The Trouble with Chibis
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: What if you suddenly woke up to 1 foot tall anime characters living in your house? Well it's happened to me.
1. Unusual Morning

**Living with Chibis**

**K-kun: Heya! This is K here with my first multichapter! (Hopefully)**

**Iruka: So what happened to 'It'?**

**K-kun: Well, I ah, _am _working on it. I just need to watch Rocky Horror again to make sure there's nothing I forgot. –sweatdrop-**

**Iruka: …This is becoming a bad habit you know.**

**K-kun: -sniff- I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own 'Naruto', I also don't own the only FMA reference. I do however own my name and hopefully, this plot. I also own a very nifty Shonen Jump collection spanning scince they first relesed in America and a Iruka toy-shivers for it is cold in her house-**

**Iruka: -looks at K pitifully- I'll say the warning, go to the heater to get warm.**

**K-kun: ACHOO! Thanks.**

**Iruka: WARNING: This is something K has made for her own amusement. So she doesn't give a shit about flames, like she ever did to begin with. She does like Constructive Criticism though. And this will contain Yaoi references. She won't have them committing it though until she makes the story progress long enough for everyone turned chibi to be returned to normal. If anything offends you in this fic, then don't read it. And she likes to breech the 4th wall. Also, the charcters are whatever age you feel they are, she doesn't feel like making them specific ages.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cassie's POV 

You ever wake up in the morning to feel like something is off? Not with you of course, but with something around you? Like something is about to happen that could change your life. Well, that's how I feel right about now.

Oh! I didn't introduce myself properly, sorry. My name is Cassandra Kane, Cassie for short. I'm in my first year of Junior College and I'm 18 years old and have shoulder length Burgundy/Brunette hair and blue eyes and I'm 5'10 near 5'11, for my hair I'm technically a bottle Brunette, been dyeing since I was 12, I'm really a Blonde, had every shade and color of hair you can think of. I am **NOT** a calm person when left alone as fair warning, probably how this whole damn mess began anyway, not my fault I overreacted; I'm a very paranoid and defensive person by nature. But enough about me, you probably didn't want to know that anyway, but it helps you get to know me so deal. You probably want to know what the hell I'm going on about and why I'm writing this BS in the first place. Well I tell you; so you can save yourself when the same thing happens to you, if you don't go crazy just from the site of chibis beforehand.

Now, where to begin? Hm, I should probably start at the beginning of this whole thing shouldn't I? About what caused this? Yeah, that's about right. It began, oh, two weeks ago, in the morning on my day off from school…

_FLASHBACK! WHOOOOO_!!!! -is shot for EFX attempt- 

_I had woke up that morning like usual. I had also glanced at my alarm in my sleepy haze and realized one thing: It was past 10_

"_HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!"_

_-sheets fly back-_

"_I can't believe my alarm didn't go off! Why didn't mom get me up when she realized I wasn't awake and getting ready!?"_

_As I went about my room getting some clean clothes and my things ready, and thinking up an excuse, I failed to notice the day on my Fullmetal Alchemist: CoS calendar. I did notice the slight rustle in my closet though, especially when I thought I saw a light, kinda hard not to notice that._

"_What the…"I opened the closet to find nothing, save for what looked like a mini plastic shuriken. "Weird, could'a sworn I put that with my Iruka figurine on the dresser when we moved here…Oh well, I'll just put it back." As I went over to my dresser I noticed three things 1) The date, I breathed a sigh of relief and slight frustration at that. 2) The access---I mean weapons, which came with my Iruka figurine were still beside him. And 3) The damn mini Shuriken I was holding was sharp._

"_Ow! What the hell! They don't give things like this to little kids, I hope anyway. Really weird though, I don't remember having this, ever. Meh, It still looks cool, I'll put it somewhere nice and little sister proof." (did I mention I like talking to myself? Helps calm the nerves) Setting it on the top of my bookshelf, I decided to go down stairs and attempt to make myself breakfast, can't cook to save my life. This is probably where the whole mess started actually._

_After a change into a pair of blue jeans and a Red T- shirt with a heartagram on it, (I'm not to privy to skirts, I look more like a boy anyway) I went downstairs to the kitchen and noticed something off right away. Now, as I said I'm not to good with being alone and I get paranoid, but I knew paranoia couldn't cause this; There was one half-eaten cereal bowl (of my favorite cereal no less) sitting out, a half-eaten apple (once I got out of high school I stopped eating a lot and decided to exercise, hence the fruit) and, in my opinion, the greatest travesty of all, three bags of Chicken Flavor Maruchan ramen lay in the trash can, no physical evidence of the contents remaining but a bowl with some juices and broth in it. Of course I snapped, this would look or sound crazy if you had passed by my house at that moment, to see an 18-year-old girl hollering at nothing, or so I thought._

"_WHO IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS YAOI AND HOLY N THIS WORLD GOT THE **BALLS** TO EAT MY RAMEN!? CAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T ME!"_

_As I ranted I failed to notice two little voices coming from the cupboard, one angry and one in pain and pleading. _

"_ITAI! Sakura-chan! That's mean!"_**(A/N: I'm not too good with dialogue, bear with)**

"You shouldn't have eaten her ramen!"smack 

"_But you ate her cereal! And Sasuke-teme ate an apple!"_

"_Calm down you two, she'll probably hear you." A voice of reason had said. Yeah, that's when I caught it. At the voice that sounded a lot like IceWizardmon from Digimon season 4(your all probably laughing at that) and a certain Silver haired scarecrow from the English version on what had slowly become my favorite show. I, as expected didn't take this to well._

"_WHO'S THERE!? I know the T.V isn't on! If it was there'd be yaoi, lots of it." Hehe, activities in your spare time are fun. When the voices answer you back? Eh, not so much._

_The voices spoke again._

"_See? She heard us."_

"_It's ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO!"smack_

"_Itaiiiii…Why can't you blame Sasuke-teme?!"_

"_Because your the one that yelled dobe."_

_-surprised yelps, excuses to move to the other side of the cupboard and painful noises are heard-_

_While all the fighting was going on in my kitchen cupboard, I slowly made my way to the drawer and grabbed a spatula.(only thing in reach, like it was going to help me anyway.)_

"_I'm giving whoever or whatever's in there to the count of three to come out! If you don't I'll attack!" I may not be acting it in this description, but I was pretty freaked. You'd be too if things were in your closet and quickly relocated to your cupboard and two of them fought. _

_-fighting noises, chuckling and pleas to stop fighting(did I hear that same voice cheering them on!?) are heard-_

_-vein-"They didn't hear me…SCREW THE COUNT! I'M ATTACKING!" I screamed. When I opened the cupboard I didn't know whether it was a mistake to or not, I couldn't even decide which was worse for that matter! In the cupboard were two chibis that looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki and SasukeUchiha at each other's necks (my inner self kicked in yelling Naru/Sasu)A chibi that looked like Sakura Haruno begging them to stop or they'll be caught, (you could hear HER inner self, at least I could, and we think alike surprisingly enough) And one chibi that looked like Hatake Kakashi, over to the side reading Icha Icha, or at least trying to anyway. Apparently whatever had transformed them into chibis forgot about the book, to my happiness, I read that bastard later._

_The fact is, none of them had noticed the light that just hit them and the freaked out face, Kakashi might have but he chose to ignore it._

"_What. The. HELL!?" I was freaked out. Chibis, let alone anime chibis, do not just pop up one day in your house in reality. And as much as I love breeching the 4th wall, I never expected it to happen to me, nor did I ever WANT it to._

_Apparently my freaking out got their attention because they stopped what they were doing and looked at me in surprise. First one to speak was, you guessed it, Naruto, and wouldn't you know it, he says the one thing that riles me up the first try. If I'm not making the comeback anyway._

"_Sakura-chan, are you sure that's a girl? She has small boobs." He laughed at the last part. The other chibi's knew this was a mistake and looked fearful and regretful that they couldn't stop their idiot teammate.(Sakura did anyway, hard to tell with Kakashi and Sasuke.)They also found this a good time to jump onto the cabinet and AWAY from the cupboard and future murder scene._

"_-veintwitchvein-WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU ASK ABOUT SOMEONE WHEN YOU MEET THEM!? –SMACK- YOU COULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE DECENCY!-SMACK-EVEN **I** LEARNED BETTER THAN THAT! AND I WAS A MAJOR PERV LAST YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! WHAT HAVE THE FATHER FIGURES ON YOUR SHOW BEEN TEACHING YOU!?-SMACK- OH MY GOD! THE FIGURES THEY GIVE KIDS THESE DAYS!"_

_After some general chibi abuse, this went on for nearly thirty minutes after he got in another comment, this time he asked if I'm a cross dressing guy getting a sex change, I had to nearly be knocked out for that one, I almost killed him, the little bastard, reaffirmed my wanting to never have kids. Sakura had eventually got me to calm down and away from Naruto so she could treat his wounds. I had nothing to do but clean up the kitchen cupboard since everyone else was their own from of busy. (Scouting in Sasuke's case) I failed to notice the chibi tugging my pant leg._

"_Hm? Sasuke-kun? What is it? I thought you were scouting?"_

"…_I was, I finished. Now where the hell are we? From what I found this is just a normal civilian house, except mostly everything's in English."_

_I looked down at him, about to reprimand him for going through my stuff when I remembered that was in his job description, made me wish I was a ninja. I chose to ignore the second comment and answer the first. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Ths one might call for a visual instead of me just telling you Sasuke-kun."_

"_What in the hell is so hard about this that you need a visual?" He asked angrily but you could tell he was confused._

"_Well, it's going to take awhile because a)I don't know all the details myself since I just started liking the show. And b) Equivalent Exchange._

_Sasuke was about to ask what either questions had to do with the current situation when Kakashi came in.(I theorized later he was listening to most of my conversation with Sasuke)_

"_Sakura-chan's fixed Naruto-kun. She said he wanted to apologize."_

_I found this perfect because I could explain this to all of them instead of individually, I was too damn lazy and impatient for that.(This was also the true reason but Sasuke didn't need to know that.)_

"_Cool, we'll be in there in a min, right Sasuke?"-insert 'go with it' look here-_

"…_Yeah"_

_Kakashi seemed to accept both answers and dragged (I almost 'AWED' for that)__Icha Icha with him to the living room to tell his other two we'd be there shortly. Sasuke turned to glare at me. (This was very cute actually, since he was a chibi and all)_

"_What are you planning? You already cleaned that mess up, even Kakashi-sensei saw."_

"_I know, but I needed him to distract for a few minutes."_

"_Why?" Glaring, he still looked damn cute._

"_To get my laptop and download port."_

"…_What for" Seriously, only a few minutes and already I want him to stop glaring._

"_Because, I have students to teach! Now come help." I was at the door waiting for him, I trusted him more than others, don't ask me why._

_The teaching bit confused Sasuke apparently, because he made a face, one you would never see on his actual face in the show, that of utter ditziness. _

"_Who are you teaching?I don't see any…wait? You mean—"_

"_Yup! Now help me. Because when we set this up, class will be in session" I said with a grin, must have been a familiar grin to Sasuke, that look he gave was priceless._

"…_Great." But he came to help me anyway._

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Next chapter: _"Explanations and a missing member"**

**K-kun: Well, how'd you like it?**

**Iruka: Pretty good. But two questions. 1) Where am I? And 2)Why was this about you and Sasuke.**

**K-kun:Oh! Really good questions! Okay, your not here yet because something has happened to you on the way there, and I'm not sure how I'm going to make you in this, I don't know whether to make you chibi or make you the one in charge of watching them before that odd jutsu was made that teleported you all to the real world.**

**Iruka: Okay, and #2?**

**K-kun: Hm, well, I only have Sasuke's persona down, everyone else, I'm stumped, so I, it killed me to, chose not to use them much this chapter, they will get more dialogue next chapter though, and this was also my Characters introduction. **

**Iruka: Well that makes sense.**

**K-kun: Perfect sense! **

**Okay, I'm taking votes. I'm a major Kaka/Iru fan so that's why Iruka will come in chapter 2 or 3. Would you want him to A)Be normal and looking for them but gets stuck in the real world as well or B)Make him chibi too, he just got lost in the house or was teleported to the wrong spot. I've already got a general idea for next chapter, yeah, I know the first was a kinda-cliffy, but I needed it to be.. And it won't have the dialogue between myself and Iruka at the start of next chapter, I promise. Remember, Reviews are loved, I eat flames, and constructive criticism is welcome, especially since this is my first multichapter. **


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations and a Missing Member 

**K-kun: Hello! I'm back with another chappy!**

**Iruka: I thought you said you'd stop this?**

**K-kun: I lied, again.**

**Iruka: I can see that. Just get the disclaimer over with.**

**K-kun: Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I DID come close to getting it on E-bay, but I settled with the PS2 games instead.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Kaka/Iru, both the authoress AND Cassie being tired ass lazy baka, and more sad attempts at dialogue. And the flashback, since you know it's a flashback, will no longer be italicized.**

We're Still in a Flashback People 

With Sasuke's help, he was very willing to help me for some reason, I hoped it wasn't a sense of dominance, set the laptop up on my coffee table (my mom had got it as an early Christmas present, she was tired of me scuffing up the other one) I hooked up the Wireless internet connection, deciding to just go ahead and show them Youtube instead of bothering with my downloaded episodes. I had just finished setting it all up when a certain chibi decided to play twenty questions. (this also made me wonder if Naruto was either being a smartass or is just computer illiterate, two weeks later and he STILL won't tell).

"So how are you gonna show us something on **that**? It's so small." Has the boy looked in a mirror lately?

"Well, I'm gonna show you something on a website called 'Youtube'. It has---"

"What's that?" I don't what his angle was, but I know it was getting on my nerves. The other three were smart enough to do something else.

-twitch- "Maybe if you'd **listen** you would know. It's a website that allows you to watch videos for music and TV shows." He still didn't get it unfortunately, not my fault I suck at explanations though.

"Why don't you just show us on the TV then? It can't be so important that you have to show on **that**!" Really, I felt sorry for him, being as tech deprived as I was at that age, but for majorly different reasons. Even so he did bring up something else I needed to explain.

"Well, the American version doesn't---"Ah, something else I so _conveniently _forgot because Kakashi stopped reading his oversized 'Icha Icha' to look at me.

"America? So I was right."

"Wait? You KNOW!?"

-chuckle-"I figured as much, with your strange accent when your flustered. I also believe Sasuke-kun figured it out as well." Sasuke flinched and answered with a stiff 'Hai Kakashi-sensei' proving that he did indeed know.

"Dammit, so that means I didn't have to take all of **this** out huh!?" Point to the laptop for emphasis. I proceeded to glare at him, I could have just let them find out by watching the anime and gotten a few extra minutes of sleep in before the screaming began but Kakashi had to go and ruin it by saying that he and Sasuke knew, and I really didn't feel like taking that laptop back to my room. But apparently my other thoughts of he and Sasuke telling the other two chibi of their location beforehand were wrong, as Sakura and Naruto joined me in the glaring.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't you tell us!?" That would be Sakura. She's actually really cute when she's a chibi, especially when she's angry, it's so cute!

"Bastard! Not telling us things like that!" And that would be the second adorable-when-angry-chibi Naruto.

Sasuke meanwhile was very distracted with a loose thread on a throw pillow.

Kakashi, who had not flinched throughout tried to explain in himself a serious manner' "I was going to but then I recalled we were missing someone."

"And you just NOW remembered this!?" I asked before the other two could (Sasuke was starting up my laptop). I did **not** feel like having to wait to start the episode over just so someone else could catch up, as Kakashi has probably left him or her in the dark on this as well. Speaking of other people…

"Kakashi, who IS this other person?" I had thankfully stopped him from making something up to tell his students, his lies are worse than mine.

"Well, I was getting to that." He looked a little sheepish at this, peeking my curiosity and waking my inner fangirl. Kakashi does **not **get sheepish like that, from what I've read and seen anyway.

"I was sure he was with us when we left." He said.

Naruto piped up "Oh! You mean Iruka-sensei?" He was but----" He was cut off by a scream coming from where Sasuke was at, by my laptop and now I see why he screamed, the first thing to pop up once the password was put in, was a very 'suggestive' (read: XXX rated) image of Kakashi and Iruka that I found on an image site once.

"Oh shit" I paled at the looks they were giving me. Ranging from shock, horror, apallment, to every other look you can think of **but** happy, I knew I was in trouble, this was proven when a kunai, (why didn't that shrink with them!? The one I found did!) was aimed at my throat by one **very **pissed off Chibi Kakashi.

"Where did you get that?" His voice was low, laced with a venomous tone.

"Oh boy, not gonna let up if I make an excuse are ya?" I said with a little humor to cover the fear. Why was I afraid of a Chibi you ask? Well, you would be too if it was aiming a very sharp, pointy and deadly object at your throat.

"No. Answer. Now" One syllable words and I knew he was seriously going to kill me if I didn't explain to him, and fast. 'Oh well, as long as they play 'Welcome to the Black Parade' at my funeral I should be alright' I thought darkly to myself.

"Well, I'm what you would call a 'Fangirl' and the worst kind at that." Quizzical looks crossed Sakura and Naruto's faces (one of horror for a certain Uchiha heir), 'What the hell!? She's just as bad, well, this her anyway' ignoring my thoughts I continued. "I'm a 'Yaoi' fangirl" Ah, there we go, three shocked (Couldn't really tell with Sasuke and Kakashi, I just guessed) expressions and one still confused one. Sigh.

"I like to watch two guys going at it, there, that blunt enough for you Naruto?" All this said before he could even ask. And the looks got better I might add. At this point Sasuke actually showed some emotion about what I said and started to blush/glare, really cute. Sakura wasn't disgusted from what I could tell, probably never even thought of the concept of two guys being gay, I know I didn't until I was 15, she did look kind of curious though, I had fun explaining that. Kakashi looked at me like that wasn't the whole story or wanting to scream, which I'd love to see by the way, sans the mask, yet it also looked like he was trying to fight a blush, this amazed me since most perverts I know (Not myself unfortunately, I still blush from time to time) have no self humility and will not blush that easily, he was putting up a fight with the urge though. And Naruto, his expression was priceless, it was the look of horror and disbelief, then turned to confusion.

"How the hell do they have sex!?" Sakura fell over then got right back up and hit Naruto over the head, Sasuke almost fell but caught himself, and Kakashi was trying not to laugh. I was blushing redder than a strawberry by this point, the description you only see in fics but I think it fit.

"Um….well…..GAH! I can't explain **THAT**!" I groaned. I have read **way **too many Kaka/Iru fanics, I'm starting to act like the OOC Iruka! **(A/N: Hehe, no offense, I love every Kaka/Iru I've ever read, and that's ALOT) **This fact put me into more distress.

Kakashi, being the only one of the four to see my distress decided to 'explain', the kind I'd gladly help out with if it weren't for the fact I was distressed and left my pervert mode awhile back. "It's just like when a man and woman do it Naruto-kun, except there's no hot, wet----" I threw a pillow at him fully distressed, blush back in full force, probably even worse than before, and I was running out of reds I think, what red comes after pomegranite?

"ENOUGH! Don't even finish that sentence you little Ecchi bastard!" I yelled. I calmed myself down enough to try to settle them down. "Ok, Sakura, sit **away **from Naruto, I don't need anymore yelling, I'm starting to get a headache, Naruto, get the hell away from the perv, he's in trouble enough as it is, and no, someone else can tell you that, I don't think I could, Sasuke go on and type in 'Episodes, Naruto'. And **_you_**," I glared and pointed at Kakashi, my voice laced with the same deadly tone his was only a few minutes ago, "I'll talk to you about that later."

It was all-effective as the four did what they were told, Kakashi shaking a little I believe, I inwardly danced at that, I scared the great Copy-nin! Yay! Should I have been that happy about scaring a fictional character? Oh well, they fucked up my perspective on reality anyway. Sasuke did give me puzzled look that said '_why the dobe?_' but did what he was told without complaint. Sakura had finally gotten over being angry at Naruto's bluntness and looked a little embarrassed, nowhere near as bad as I was a few minutes ago but still embarrassed, she even looked alittle ashamed at what she did, so I decided to talk to her.

"Um, Sakura-chan? Are you…uh…okay? Because I wasn't mad at you about that outburst or anything, I was mad at your pervert of a Sensei."

She looked up as if startled out of her own thought. "What? Oh no! It wasn't that!, it was just….you really like that? You know? For two guys?"

Heh, she was curious, but now was not the time to tell her that because, despite what Kakashi had told me earlier, I knew none of them knew the entire story and this was something was of dire importance, that and so they don't go outside and get caught and accused of being little things from outer space that like to cosplay.

"Yeah, especially ones about your former and current sensei's, but I'll explain that later, because I have a lot to cover on this subject and if I start now I'll never shut up." I told her with some humor.

She seemed to accept that answer. "Okay, but tell me everything." Naruto overheard and didn't like this idea.

"Why does Sakura-chan get to know and I don't!?" He fumed.

I blushed lightly at this. "Because I can, uh, only explain this to girls. Guys, not so much."

Sakura saved me from embarrassing myself thankfully. " Naruto!," A punch to face, this is all pretty cute from my perspective. "Can't you see she doesn't want talk about it!?" a sigh, "Boys" she muttered before walking back over to sit on my left side, Naruto grumbling on my right. Her muttered comment made me add it as another reason to why I compare certain things in 'Naruto' to a certain seven series book I read. **(A/N: I f anyone that reads this figures out what I'm talking about, please don't kill me, it's just something I noticed when I started liking the Naruto series)**

Since I've ignored poor little Sasuke, let's get back to him. He had got to Youtube while I was talking to Sakura, man he's fast at typing, he noticed some of the little pictures and details of some of them, muttering 'dumbasses' while he read, some of them he looked like he wanted to click on but ignored the urge and did as he was told. Ad when he did he was shocked to say the least, I do fear giving them all heart attacks from all the shock.

What he was saw were various screencaps from the show, some from the movies, and various videos with questionable content of himself and Naruto, I figured that out when he yelled "Oh GOD no! I'm straight!". Myself, Kakashi, and Naruto burst out laughing at that, Sakura jumped and yelled something about having a chance. Sasuke blushed a little but quickly returned to normal and proceeded to glare again. We stopped our laughing and rejoicing in Sakura's case and sat down waiting for Sasuke to hurry up.

"Sasuke-kun," I asked, "What are you doing---shit." I noticed at what he was looking at, it was of one of the last episodes of Naruto series 1, where Kakashi and Itachi fought. 'I hope this works' I thought to myself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun,"

He didn't look up.

"Oh well, _iya_!" I jabbed him in the side like Shigure did to Ritsu in volume 8 of Fruits Basket, and it worked. He went down really quick, and I went to work getting rid of what he found by searching for some earlier episodes, like near the Chunnin exam for example, like hell I was tempting fate, I like living as I do now thank you very much.

Sakura cried out. "Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with him? What did you do!?" insert-fan girl-glare-of-DOOM.

Gulp. "Ah, well…"

Naruto laughed. "Ha! Serves the teme right!" I do wonder what he did to deserve being knocked out? Other than for what he did later on in the series, which I was happy to give him my opinion of that in a more violent meeting, but they didn't need to know that.

Kakashi seemed to get over his initial fear of me, damn. "Where did you jab him at? I don't remember a pressure point there." I magically (I.e: From behind me on the coffee table) pulled out Fruits Basket vol.8, which I got stuck paying for by the library because I lost it some months back and just recently found it.

"This explains it, I just copied the guy in the Yukata." I handed it to him. "Oh! Don't read it yet, you aren't going to be distracted from what I have to show you." I told him, he seemed fine with that, he knew I figured out they still didn't know all about their situation yet .

I continued to finish what the unconscious Sasuke was doing. "Okay…I found it! I'm going to enlarge the picture so the three of you can see it without having to scoot up close, if Sasuke wakes up send him to me, I'll show him the show later"

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to make me a late lunch, probably some sandwiches since **_someone_** ate my Ramen supply." I should have kept it in my closet like I did back in the old house in Madison, no Half-brothers or Chibi's would get it there.

"I'm sorry dammit!" Naruto yelled after me as went to the kitchen.

"Sorry doesn't bring the Ramen back." I replied, already busying myself with the sandwiches. Thinking on how I would explain everything to them once the episode ended, I saw Kakashi and Sakura's looks before I left, that was enough to tell me I had a lot of explaining to do when it was over.

Joy, I couldn't wait.

K-kun: Was it good? 

**Iruka: Besides the fact your half tired and have probably pissed off several people? Yeah, it was good. Not great but good.**

**K-kun: Yay! That makes me happy!**

**Iruka: Good, because if you don't mind, I want to go back to sleep. Muses need sleep too you know.**

**K-kun: Of course. Just like authoresses need to go angst over not having the 'Uzamaki Chronicles' game.**

**Iruka: Have fun there. Ja ne. leaves**

**K-kun: You know what to do. But please review, I'm starting to get unsure of myself, especially since no one will tell me what I've done wrong. Now, I have to take some cold medicine and go to bed myself, screw angsting, I can do that tomorrow.**


	3. The Truth and Questions

The Truth and Questions

Warning: None reall, just a request for art of this, the only way iI can pay you is through Gaiaonline. I have no real money to my name at the moment. –cries- There is also an angry Chuunin and an argument between Cassie and said Chuunin. And possible proof I'm really just making this up as I go along.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. If I did many things would be different, and there would be Yaoi, except for Naruto, I want him and Hinata together.

It was about ten or so minutes later when Sasuke came into kitchen, I had just finished making myself some turkey sandwiches and a glass of sweet tea. I live in the South, so sue me.

"Sakura said you wanted me to come in here." Wow, the most I've ever heard from that boy (well, chibi) without a curse word. "Is it about what I saw?" He was a little frightened I think. If it weren't for the current circumstances I would have attempted to dance at that.(You'll notice instilling fear in them is my form of entertainment)

"Yeah, it is, and I expect you not to tell them what you saw, especially Kakashi-san." I used the 'san' honorific to show I was serious, but this was Sasuke, so there wasn't an actual need to.

"I understand, and I know what it will do if I tell them." He said, made me wonder if he read sci-fi though.

"Good, since you already figured it out, you did figure it out right?" A nod. "Okay, do you want something to eat? It's 2:30 and we have 30 minutes to pass by."

"Why 30?"He asked curiously.

"Because that's how long the episode last." I told him.

"Oh." And with that he sat down, waiting for me to give him some food.

**30 minutes later**

After Sasuke and I finished cleaning up in the kitchen, we went back to the living room to see how the other three were doing. It wasn't pretty, and it wasn't funny either. How shall I describe their reactions? Well, they went like this;

For Kakashi, I could tell he was shocked, even with that damn mask on. For Sakura, well, she was kinda frozen where she was, no movement at all. (As opposed to Kakashi, who appeared to be blinking repeatedly.) And Naruto, well, his reaction I would have actually expected from Kakashi.

"So are we popular?" He asked happily.

We all just looked him, even Sakura who had returned to normal after hearing that.

"Is that ALL you care about!?" Ouch, she hit him, which had to hurt. "That just showed us OUR LIVES, for EVERYONE to see. Don't you get that!?"**(A/N: Sorry, it was the only dialogue I could think of)**

'_Maybe I should have explained this better'_ I thought to myself. Sakura's statement had turned the atmosphere somber, but Naruto broke that. (and coincidentally, made me want to glomp him) "So what? We don't exist here remember? They won't use anything against us." He walked to the corner of the couch about how he was supposed to be the responsible one and such.

I smiled. "He's right. We only see that, we don't actually exist there. It's only a show." Or so I thought, but that's not what's important.

"Okay." It was all she said before she sat back down.

Seeing they were still a little depressed I decided to interrupt the angst party. "So, do any of you have any questions or do you want lunch then questions, or do I get to pull my hair up because it's getting on my nerves?" You would too if your hair went past your eyes and people keep refusing to cut it. It fit for my Cosplay idea though so I didn't care.

Sasuke spoke up. "The dobe had a good question. ARE we popular?" That surprised me, and the others apparently, because they all (save Kakashi) looked shocked. He noticed the looks so he added, "So I know if I have any fangirls."

I was the only one left with a shocked look. "Are you popular!? Of COURSE you're popular! People loved you so much they brought the show to America, crappily dubbing I might add, Bandai should NEVER be allowed to dub anything but the Digimon series." I caught myself before I began a rant. "They also made merchandise, LOTS of merchandise, I have some, and I'll go get it. Before I go, yes Sasuke, you do, LOTS of them, and they're just as crazy as the ones back in Konoha, probably even more so, the things they think of put ME to shame." After seeing Sasukes look of general distress at this fact, and Sakuras curiosity as to how they could be worse, I ran up to my room and grabbed some of my 'Naruto' merchandise, I didn't grab the Kaka/Iru doujinshi though, I didn't feel like dying that day, especially by a chibi.

I missed that damn light again.

I came back downstairs a few minutes later with all my paraphernalia (as well as my hair in a ponytail), which was, three Kakashi shirts, a Kakashi Gashapon figure, a Naruto Gashapon figure, the 'Ultimate Ninja' game for the PS2, the Naruto 2008 along with the 2007 calendar I got last year, 2 Gaara shirts, a Gaara cell phone charm, a Kakashi backpack, headbands from the villages of Leaf , Sand, and Sound, that gray Rock Lee shirt, Uncut Naruto Boxset Seasons 1, 2, &3. (A/N:I can dream) my Iruka figure, my Kakashi figure, the vocal CD I downloaded. And I know people with more, oh! Almost forgot my cosplay to my local con last year and the costume for this year. ( I was Kakashi last year and was going to go as Iruka this year. To go Kakashi cosplayer hunting)

They were gaping. (not Kakashi and Sasuke, but you could have guessed that) They inspected all of it, Sakura got a sad look on her face.

"Why don't you have anything of me? Or Sasuke for that matter?" She asked curiously.

Naruto piped in. "And how come there's only 1 thing of me!?" I gulped.

Sasuke spoke up next. "And why is most of your stuff of either Gaara-kun or Kakashi-sensei?"

"You even have some things of Iruka-sensei!?" this was Naruto.

"Well ah, not as many as I want."

"…Where did you get these? And where can I find more merchandise of 'Ruka---I mean Iruka?" Oh! Kakashi just made my fangirl senses go off.

"You call him 'Ruka now do you? And might I finish what that entire thing was, 'Ruka-chan right?" I got a little blush from Kakashi.

All this eventually caused a big---little fray. Myself trying to get information out of Kakashi while I was being yelled at by two angry chibi, Sasuke got bored and went to look on Youtube for those videos that interested him, he had also produced a large tub of popcorn and some candy coating for popcorn , I wonder where he got that.

All of this only lasted about 10 minutes thought before we heard a thump followed by a loud but muffled 'goddammit'. We all stopped fighting at that, the four chibi shinobi getting out they're weapons, I just took the kunai Kakashi had aimed at me earlier.

I stopped him from complaining. "Yes, I know how to use it, despite what everyone thinks about me and sharp pointy objects." He decided to ask another question. "What room was that from?"

"Probably my room, it's furthest from the stairway." With that we cautiously made our way to my room.

Once in there I had to resist the urge to yell because I knew what they were thinking, I was a nerd, bigtime, considering my room is littered with nothing but posters of various anime. **(A/N: This is true for me, I don't even know where the hell to put my 2007 Naruto calendar the walls are so cluttered with posters)**

We started to inspect everywhere in my room, halfway through though Naruto heard a noise coming from the closet.

"What's that? Are you hiding animals in there?" I don't know why he asked this, Sanzo is the only one that gets stuck in my closet because she's too curious for her own good, I never see her go in there.

"Of course not." A little bop to his head, "I don't even know where you got that idea from."

He whined. "But there was cat in there earlier!"

"I knew it! And mom told me Sanzo was down stairs in the note."(I had found the note by the counter) Before the chibis could ask who Sanzo was, we heard another noise, and this time we could hear the voice clearly too, and it wasn't pleading.

"GET ME OUT DAMMIT!" Whoever it was banged furiously on the closet door.

-twitch-

"WHY THE FUCK DOES A CLOSET HAVE A LOCK!?"

-veintwitchvein- And the chibis say nothing.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE MANGA IN HERE!? AND IS THAT YAOI!?"

-angerseethanger- They now back away, probably forgetting who's in the closet in the process.

The voice calmed down.

I calmed down enough to look for my key, until….

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO MADE THIS? IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"THAT'S IT! **NOONE** INSULTS MY MANGA BUT **ME**!" The chibis had decided to retreat to the bed, since it was a safe distance form the closet and my explosion range.

I opened the door. (I had to buy a new lock the next day). "ALRIGHT! Whoever the FUCK you are don't think you can just barge into my house, pilfer my manga and----are you who I think you are?" All ranting died once I saw who it was. Sitting in my closet was the chibis temporary guardian, Umino Iruka.

He looked up at this. "And who do you think I am?" He was being a smartass.

"I think, you're Umino Iruka, Chuunin level Sensei at Konoha Ninja Academy." Oops, said too much. Hehe.

Anger turned into horrified curiosity. "How do you----" He couldn't finish because Naruto had glomped on to his face.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" He cried.

"Hello toy you too Naruto." He said, instantly gaining a happy demeanor when Naruto showed up. I couldn't help but feel something was off as they talked though, Sasuke cleared that up.

"Why are you younger?" Blunt and straight to the point, a surprise coming from Sasuke.

Ignoring that odd bluntness, I took a hard look at Iruka and noticed, Sasuke was right.

"Wow, you ARE younger." I said, taking a closer look at him. His clothes were a little loose, and he probably measured at 5"7-10 range, not much of a difference, and, did he look girly?!

He looked a little freaked out. "Who IS that Naruto?" He asked. "And where are we?" I am going to figure out why that question is always asked as an afterthought.

"Oh, that's Cassie! She found us!" I snorted at that. "She found us in the kitchen, but we landed here."

"Yes, yes I did. And if you all would like we could continue this in my living room, it's kinda uncomfortable in here, I'll explain everything there." So we made our way to the living room, while I tried not to make short jokes about Iruka. His head goes to my shoulder now! I can't help myself! Once we got to the living room, (Sasuke had kidnapped my laptop by this point, he was addicted to the music videos) I decided to summarize what happened.

Okay, I woke up, went to make breakfast for myself, and they," I pointed to Sasuke and Naruto. "were fighting while they" point to Sakura and Kakashi "moved out of the way or got straight out of dodge. Things happened and now here we are, one clueless 18 year old, four chibis and an" Analyze body structure at this. "16-19 age range Chuunin" I said all of this before anyone could interrupt. "Any questions?"

"Where are we?" Iruka asked, still processing my summary I think.

"We're in the United States in Hendersonville Tennessee."

"….I see….."

I let Iruka process that and Sasuke and Sakura (I don't trust Naruto to) explain everything else while I went to find Kakashi, who went MIA after we got downstairs. I went to the kitchen; I knew he wouldn't be in the restroom or my mom's room, or the dining room so the kitchen was the only place left.

"Kakashi? Are you in here?" A spiky silver lock behind the microwave was the only tell.

"Er….Why are you hiding?"

He mumbled. "…..can't see……like this….."

I was confused "Can't see who like----Oh! You mean Iruka?" The lock went up and down a little, I took that as a yes.

"Why not, I never figured you the embarrassed type?"

He came from behind the microwave. "Not usually, but it's different now."

"Kakashi," I asked, unsure, I've only known them for 6 hours after all. "Do you have an unconfessed crush on Iruka?"

**Iruka: -twitch- K?**

**K-kun: Yes?**

**Iruka: Why am I a teen!? I thought you weren't going to go with that?**

**K-kun: I wasn't, but it sounded like a fun idea.**

**Iruka: How is that 'fun' for anyone but you? And Kakashi.**

**K-kun: Watching you suffer brings me great happiness, that and the three know your stars fics I read today.**

**Iruka: Your sick.**

**K-kun: I know.**

Iruka: You know the drill.

K-kun: Yeah, now I'm gonna go angst over not being able to play my video games, and my shiny new one.

I finished this fucker at 11:10 so it BETTER be appreciated. Sorry to threat, I worked hard on this, totally ignoring the Secret Santa gift that's a week overdue.


	4. And When Mom Found Out

**K-kun: -sobbing-**

**Iruka: What's wrong _now_?**

**K-kun: No Internet…NO INTERNET!**

**Iruka: Oh... for someone like you, that IS a problem**.

**K-kun: -sniff- Uh-huh...**

**Iruka: And you expect ME to start this... right?**

**K-kun: Uh -huh**

**Iruka: Damn. Disclaimer: K does not own the ninja loveliness that is 'Naruto', nor does she own anything else mentioned, especially half that Kakashi and almost ALL of that Gaara merchandise mentioned last chapter. -K cries dramatically and goes to her closet to find her Emo clothes- -sigh- Just like Kakashi. Especially because she only wanted to go on the Internet for smut on AFF. -K hears that and runs back into her closet for even MORE emo clothes-...fuck. She also says she didn't mean to go into the Yaoi so soon.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(no recappy)**

Kakashi looked surprised. "Why would you think something like that?"

Cat grin from me. "I dunno? Maybe the way your acting?"

This went on for about twenty minutes, and i'm not exagerrating. We eventually made a deal; I wouldn't tell Iruka about Kakashi's feelings and Kakashi wouldn't tell him what's on my computer, or my Youtube video Sasuke found (I'm automatically signed on) of when I cosplayed as Kakashi at the con last year, let's just say Kaka/Sasu and Kaka/Iru (I did mange to find ONE Iruka), and a lot of it, all PG-13 thank you, he also agreed not to tell my mom either.

We were heading back into the living room (with Kakashi on my shoulder) when the phone rang.

"Oh! That's probably my cousin calling for me to pick up my sister." I recieved looks. "What?" I asked, because they weren't good looks, more liked worried.

Sasuke spoke up. "When were you going to tell us about your sister?"

Sakura spoke up, worried. "And how old is she?"

I answered both. "I forgot to tell you and she's eleven...And oh shit." I paled. The brat LOVED to play with dolls, and mispronounce anime names to piss me off, and she enjoys mispronouncing Naruto's.

Kakashi poked my head. He was still there. "Should we be worried?" He asked, bored, damn him for not worrying.

Iruka decided to give a solution, and guess the answer. "Should we go hide?" He was already scooping up Naruto and putting him on his shoulder.

"Not yet, let's see what she's planning on doing." I told him. And left to get the phone once I heard an 'alright' from his direction, I almost forgot about Kakashi on my shoulder.

"Could you go slower?" He asked, not frazzled sounding but he looked kind of dizzy.

I jumped in surprise. "Oh! Sorry. I'm at the phone anyway. Now stay quiet, don't want to get her suspicious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We came back into the living a few minutes later, both relieved, me because my little sister was staying over at my cousins for the night and Kakashi, who had listened on my shoulder, because he wouldn't be played with like a doll. (That's why we took an extra 3 minutes, so I could tell him WHY I didn't want her to see them.)

When we got back in there the first thing I noticed was that Iruka and Naruto were gone, grand. I was about to ask Sasuke but then I realized that was pointless because Youtube distracted him, again. I decided to ask Sakura instead, who was having an 'appreciate hotness that is Sasuke' hour.

"Sakura. Where did Iruka and Naruto go?" I asked.

She snapped out of her moment. "Huh? Oh! They went upstairs, to look for clothes for Iruka-sensei."

I had a feeling they were in my room doing that, guess Naruto figured I just abandoned all of my girl clothes, which I had, but my clothes would never fit Iruka, mainly because his head reaches my shoulder now, making him at the 5"9-5"7 range, height still confuses me, all I ever need to know is my height. 5"11, and I don't care if I said that before, I like gloating about it.

-cough-Anyway, as I went to my room I heard Naruto and Iruka's voice. Iruka was angry.

"NARUTO! Put that back right now!"

"But Iruka-sensei! You need clothes! And Cassie won't mind!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because she hMMPH!" I hurried in there and put my hand over Naruto's mouth as fast as I could. I seriously didn't want to die by someone younger than me that day.

"What makes him think you won't mind?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Because I like to share! And you do need the clothes." He seemed to buy it and went through my clothes, nervously, probably thought I owned the evil that is skirts and dresses, ew.

Naruto was struggling in my hands but with a quick glare he stopped, he knew he was in for it later.

"Cassie-san---" I stopped him. "Please, just call me Cassie." Iruka relaxed a little. "Cassie, you don't own any skirts or things do you?" He was getting a blush.

Miracle I hadn't zoned out by just thinking about HIM in a skirt and the things he and Kakashi could do. I chose to look shocked. "NO! Never! I HATE those things! They're ugly!" On me anyway, not on him in the fanart I've seen, and bribed people to make for me.

He fully relaxed at that. "Oh thank god! So, do you have anything that isn't black? Or dark red?" He asked. Hm, I need to increase my colors.

I dug through my shirt half of the closet until I came out with a brown men's shirt with a Kimono clad skeleton woman releasing birds, then I dug through my pants half of the closet until I came out with some girl pants, hey, they're still popular for both gender. And finally I pulled out a pair of Vans with skulls on them.

"That should work for today, we can go shopping once I get paid tomorrow." I forgot to mention I had a job, I conveniently called in sick for that day; it was during that 30-minute time frame I chose to skip. After Iruka put on the borrowed clothes, I looked at my clock to see what the time was; it read 4:30 so I decided to make dinner.

"What do you guys want to eat? Something normal or an, ah, 'experiment' of mine?" I said with an evil smirk.

Everyone but Kakashi and Sasuke paled. I laughed a little. "Did I say experiment? I meant-----" Iruka interrupted me, "I'll make dinner." He said and headed to the kitchen.

I felt a little bad about that, but, being I, I got over and just chocked it up to Equivalent Exchange (along with a photo opportunity), I should have never been allowed to watch FMA. I was about to sit down by Sakura and ask her to help me on how to punish her Ecchi sensei when we heard another scream, make that two, since Sasuke AND Naruto discovered a Naruto Yaoi AMV, made by a friend I met on Gaiaonline.

"I'M DOING THAT WITH SASUKE –TEME!?"

"I'M STRAIGHT DAMMMIT! STRAIGHT!"

It is not to be said I was going to hate having them around, what I thought at first anyway, still, that's for later, not now.

After watching that little escapade and **finally** getting to explain to Sakura about the wonders of 'Naruto Yaoi' without the use of Kazahaya (The name of my laptop), Iruka, after finding the dining room, called us in for dinner, at 5:45, and with a quick 'Itadakimasu' (I got attacked by Grammar-policeman Iruka for misprouncing) We began eating, and I get yelled for my eating habits, Naruto clearly outdoes me there, he also got smacked by Iruka for it, not hard, he is still a chibi. Damn

"Naruto! Use manners!"

"But what about Cassie?"

"Cassie----how the hell? Is your jaw dislocated?" I forgot about that, it just happened one day really, after another one of my mild hypochondria bouts when I found out what lockjaw was, when I was 13.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Been like that since I was thirteen. It doesn't really cause me problems, except for the occasional Jaw lock once in a while, but other than that and the popping, it's fine." He looked at me with a look that made me feel I should lay down some rules later, namely no kidnapping and taking me to a dentist to suggest surgery, and all this under one hour.

After the looks of amazement from Naruto and the shocked and disgusted/wondrous looks from Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke we continued to eat, but something felt off, like I had forgotten----

"Oh shit."

The four chibi looked at me curiously.

"I just realized, I forgot about my mom." I paled slightly.

"But can't you just tell her we're stuffed toys or something?" Sakura asked.

"I can, but that's not what I'm worried about, it's him I'm worried about." All eyes were on Iruka, who apparently gets ADD when food is placed in front him, as he just then looked up when he noticed we were looking at him worried. Kind of reminds me of myself, I'll do that too, my best friend of 5 years can vouch for me there.

He finally looked up, after proving that I wasn't the only one with bad table manners. "What?" It amazes me that, even though he isn't a chibi, that look is still adorable, and comes in handy.

There was no time to explain the problem though as a car door was heard shutting. I gulped "That." And pointed to the door, where my mom chose that second to come in.

"K! Did your sister stay over at Adam's again?" We heard in the dining room. We also snapped out of the reverie once they heard 'K', I just shook my head and mouthed 'later' to them and got up to distract my mom long enough for the chibis to hide Iruka, who had went back to trying to finish eating seconds.

"Yeah mom. She wanted to know if she could spend the night." I glanced over at the dining room, as much as I could see anyway, and they were having a hell of a time to get Iruka up and away without causing as much noise as possible.

"I'm going over there anyway, want to come? We can get your hair cut."

My Inner-self died of conflict at this; stay and get the 'guests' comfortable enough to explain to mom or get that hair cut (more like no long hair at all) and bleach. The mooch—guests won.

"No, I can get it cut another day." I told her, in all honesty I could, we live right down the street from him.

"Oh, okay. I'm just gonna change my clothes and go over there. Are you sure Cassie? You usually bug me to go over there, are you okay?" Why is it whenever I do something out of the ordinary people think I'm sick?

"I'm fine mom, I just have to clean my room. I'll come over later." She seemed to buy it. "Okay." Then the phone rang, I curse the fact we got a house phone, we both have cell phones, so it's kind of pointless, and why the hell did we put it in the dining room!?

Mom started heading in the direction of the dining room. I panicked. "Mom! You don't wanna go in there!" I told her frantically.

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously. "It wasn't another one of your cooking 'experiments' was it? We agreed you could only make omelets, scrambled eggs, soups and ramen nothing else." I'm a terrible cook, and once in awhile I'll get it in my head I can actually make edible food, it usually fails and ends up looking like something the Kyuubi spit up.

She gave me a good cover story though, until the loud string of cusswords was heard.

"Cassie?" I gulped.

"Who do you have over that you don't want me to know about?" If it's not death by chibi-jounin or teenage-chuunin, it's definitely death by mother who just got off work.

"Um, a friend from a class! He's a foreign exchange student, no lick of English." And I've gone Southern, you know I'm nervous then.

"Then why did he cuss in English?"

"Well you see---"

"Nani?" Iruka stuck his head from out of the dining room. "Cassie? What's going on? And is that---oh shit" I glared. "Yeah. Your dead later." I turned to my mom about to explain but then I noticed the look she had; confusion and curiosity.

"Cassie, isn't he one of those anime-things you watch? And isn't he the----" "Yeah! I'll explain later! You can go visit Adam and the kids and when you get back I'll tell you!" I nervously interrupted what she was saying, that was close.

"Fine fine. Damn I'm going." And she left to walk a few houses down the street to my cousins.

After I shut the door I slid bonelessly to the floor, literally, I slid right on to it, face first. "Oh my god! How am I gonna explain!" I automatically got back up and yelled outloud to myself, forgetting Iruka was there. I proceeded to freak out and develop a heavy Southern accent for ten minutes until Iruka apparently decided he had enough and slapped me, hard, in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What was that for!" I knew what it was for; I just chose to ignore it.

"Because you wouldn't shut up. Now, she looks like she would understand, your mom looks sensible enough, just not after work." Wow, only a few minutes and he's good. "Naruto!" Nruto automatically came bounding into the room. "Hai Iruka-sensei?" He asked. "I need you and the three to clean up the mess in the dining room, I have to help Cassie think of a good explanation for us being here, since her om recognizes my face, we couldn't get away with anything else." My thoughts exactly, to bad I couldn't voice them, I was already thinking. Naruto hurried back into the dining room (as fast as a chibi could go anyway, ninja or not) to tell the others what to do, that part made him happy, while Iruka and I thought about what to tell my mom.

Probably not as bad as when I have to tell Iruka about the yaoi.

**K-kun: I'm ending it here.**

**Iruka: Why? I thought you were finishing the first meeting with us here.**

**K-kun: I was, but I'm too tired to.**

**Iruka: Your just lazy.**

**K-kun: No 'm not! –said tiredly-**

**Iruka: Look at you; you're practically asleep right now.**

**K-kun:…..'m not…..**

**Iruka: Yes you are.**

**K-kun: Says the guy who sleeps at eight thirty.**

**Iruka:…bitch….**

**K-kun: I know, read and review.**


	5. And Mom gets the Story

**K-kun:-watching 'Dora the Explorer' and eating chips-**

**Iruka: Uh, K, why are you watching 'Dora'?**

**K-kun: Because nothing else is on and I'm bored!**

**Iruka: I can see that but---- -is interrupted when Humpty Dumpty is put back together again on Dora-**

**K-kun: WHAT THE FUCK!? He's supposed to stay broken! Not TOGETHER! It'd be a crappy ass nursery rhyme if that were the case!**

**Iruka: -sweatdrop- That isn't really important here K.**

**K-kun: YES IT IS! And I'm gonna teach them that! -grabs an axe from the corner in the living room and jumps into TV world, and wrecking it and killing Dora and her friends in the process- WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Iruka: -sigh- dammit. K does not own 'Naruto' and if she ever did I shudder to think what would happen. And this also ends the first meeting flashback, I hope. She also does not own the rights to the yaoi manga mentioned, although she suggests you go buy them, they're all really good…shameless advertisement. And she still wants fanart. No idea why, guess to see what people's image of her looks like.**

**PRETTY PAGE BREAK**

**Half hour after dinner**

"…"

"…"

Yeah, neither of us could really think of anything, other than the truth. And even then neither of us could fully explain that, since we didn't understand the whole of the situation ourselves.

"So, you got anything Iruka?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Nothing."

I sighed. "I figured as much. I just like knowing if I'm right."

"You and every damn Jounin in Konoha." He replied, a little angry due to the fact he couldn't help.

I squeed mentally at that. He compared me to a Jounin! Yay! "Yup! I wished I lived there…sometimes, then I wonder what the hell drug I'm taking and retract the statement." It seemed to get him to smile, just a little.

"You have a horrible sense of humor." He told me.

"Thank you. I pride myself on the fact my time was spent on more worth while things than humor."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what kind of things?" Oh hell. I got the feeling he saw some Kaka/Iru doujin, I knew I should have put those in my magazine/artbook drawer.

"Oh you know. A little bit of literature, a little bit of---"

"Yaoi?"

I sighed, again. "Yes. You didn't see anything incriminating in there did you?" Like the kind of incriminating that would get me killed by you mayhaps?

"No. Just something called 'Hero Heel' and another called 'Our Kingdom', and these really weird ones called 'Wild Rock' and 'Mans Best Friend'." I was about to breathe a sigh of relief then ask him how he read those titles when he looked at me suspiciously.

"Is there something in there I'm not **supposed** to find? Like something of me? Something **explicit**?" Dammit! How'd he know!?

Before I could answer (and before I could write my will in blood on the floor with my dying breaths the moment he fatally wounded me, so glad that didn't happen) we heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"Oh hell." That'd be me.

"Who told them to take that stuff to the kitchen!?" Now this isn't too hard to guess.

"What made them think they were capable of doing that!?" And that would be me again, but you all knew that right?

"Naruto probably got it in his head that he could, or Sasuke was to blame. Either way both reasons make sense." Iruka said as he sighed.

"That's true. We need to go see what happened, I guess." I told him and we went to the kitchen to see the damage.

PRETTY PAGE BREAK 

"Sakura-chan!?"

"Dude! No way!"

As you can see, when we got to the kitchen Iruka and I discovered our suspicions were aimed at the wrong person, Sakura was the one who did it actually. She was standing in the middle of some broken plates that were twice her size almost. I personally thought it would be Kakashi, but that's just me and the inner-pervert I wish would die a horrible mental death sometimes.

Iruka rubbed at his scar, the same way I rub at the center of my nose during sinus pain oddly enough. "Sakura-chan, what happened?" He didn't sound mad, just annoyed.

"It was Naruto's fault! He told me to take these to the kitchen! He said it's what you told him to do." Okay, so Naruto was still a part of the problem, but a good homemade Harisen could fix that, I only need Iruka's permission.

"Dammit. Naruto!" Damn, couldn't give him a good whack, and Timantti (**A/N: I'm using my friends Gaiaonline name**) gave it to me as a graduation present too. I couldn't whack him because Iruka went in to the dining room to take care of that for me. This left me alone with a frightened, ashamed, and embarrassed Sakura.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked. Man, the girl was starting to remind me of Hinata, I like her usual self-better.

I sighed. "No, I just feel sorry for the plates."

"Good. You don't feel any pity for Naruto-kun do you?" She returned to her normal personality when she asked that.

"God no! He's the reason I have to buy new dishes on my way home tomorrow." I told her. Thankfully I don't work on school days, except for the occasional extra shift.

She accepted that. "That's good. Did you and Iruka-sensei figure out what to tell your mom?"

"Not really. Just the truth I guess."

She looked a little concerned. "Will she believe you?"

"Yes thankfully. She's seen some of my errr 'explicit' doujinshi of him and Kakashi lying around." I whispered the last part to her. In that time where Iruka was making dinner I only got to tell of Sasu/Naru, I promised I would tell her more later that night once everything was settled.

I shouldn't have told her that because she seemed surprised. "You have explicit!?" I figured since she didn't like Sasu/Naru (and I quote: 'With NARUTO!? Who would like THAT!?' followed by a very loud rant that left Sasuke and Naruto blushing fools, and the death of my favorite cup by an embarrassed Iruka) She would either like another pairing from the show or nothing at all, and I think I found one she'd like.

"Yup! And so much more. I even have pictures of Sasuke I can show you later." Over my senior year (like, last year in this fic), I started to like Sasuke and had come to own a dozen or so pictures of him, and some Uchihacest, but anyone who knew me well enough could have guessed that.

I could tell she knew what the pictures looked like and was trying to avoid doing, what would be the ultimate adorableness in my opinion, a chibi victory dance. She only fangirled for ten minutes, it seemed that long to me anyway, and calmed down enough to have a conversation with me as we picked up the dishes. Ah, she wasn't much help, being chibi and all.

**LE PAGE BREAK**

We went into the dining room once we were finished cleaning (with Sakura sitting on my right shoulder) to find it clean and Naruto with a few lumps on his head, Sasuke had retreated back to the computer, I needed to teach him about the wonders of webcomics. Kakashi was reading one of my mom's erotica novels, I choose not to comment, and Iruka was trying to fix something from what it looked like to me, he was turned around in a chair and taping or gluing something up from what I could see. I could also see a very familiar slip of tough looking paper.

-twitch- "Iruka-san? What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

He turned around, I don't think he knew exactly what it was or it's importance to me. "Oh? I found this Harisen earlier, and I used it on Naruto-kun, but it broke." He used my Harisen? I think I went into shock almost. **(A/N: A Harisen is a large paper fan made out of a strong paper and used in comedy routines, especially in anime)**

I must have because Iruka looked at me worriedly. "Cassie. Are you alright?" He waved his hand in my face and I snapped out of it, I reacted badly. "OH MY GOD MY HARISEN! HOW COULD IT JUST **BREAK**!?" I yelled, startling him, not frighten, my anger doesn't affect him dammit. But he does know the wrong things to say

"What's with you? It's just a paper fan used in comedy routines."

Before I could tell him in a very violent manner how important that harisen was to me the front door opened.

"Cassie! Where are you?" We both paled.

I told him before I went to get mom. "Look, just go put that in my room and come back down here, I'll explain the importance of Hoshi **(another term for a priest I think)** later." Yes, I named the paper fan.

He gave me a weird look but replied with an 'alright' and went to put Hoshi upstairs while I went to find mom before she found a chibi, since Sasuke was in the living room and Naruto was somewhere sulking. (I found him later in my ramen cabinet)

"Hey mom!" I said, rushing to the front door to greet her, again.

"Cassie, are you going to tell me what the hell's going on now?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, after one of our topics gets back from upstairs putting away my big paper fan." I don't call it Harisen or Hoshi in front of her because she really doesn't like anime all that much, she only recognized Iruka because of the doujinshi I leave on my coffee table and from when I went to the con last year, that's all she's knows about that thankfully.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." And she walked in that direction after taking off her coat by the door.

"Okay." Then I remembered that Sasuke was in there. "Oh shit! Mom! I don't think you should go in there!" I was too late of course, since she was already in there, since I didn't hear any surprised exclamations or screams or explosions I deemed safe to enter, but cautiously.

I was surprised again that day because when I got in there mom was just turning on the TV to watch CSI and Sasuke continued to watch Youtube, they totally ignored each other.

I sweatdropped. "Ooooookay, I'm just going to get Iruka, you two just continue to ignore each other." at an 'Okay' in an echo, I went to my room to find Iruka. Before I left thought I thought I heard double; 'What the fuck!? Two!?', I snickered.

Once I got got Iruka out of my room and calmed him down while mentally writing my will (He found the incriminating evidence, though interestingly enough, he was blushing like mad, and he only does that in the fanfiction they tell me) We gathered the other three chibi from where they were hiding, Kakashi in the dining room, Sakura in the kitchen (don't know why), and Naruto in my Ramen cabinet then went to the living room.(after hiding Kakashi's 'Icha Icha' in Iruka's case)

My mom and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching CSI:Miami, they had just decided to ignore each other, I think for my mom's sanity anyway, still not too sure.

She looked at me. "Cassie, what the hell is going on? And what the hell are those!?" She pointed to the Naruto-chibi tachi for emphasis.

I sighed, feeling sinus pressure building up in the center of my nose. "Well, we really don't know ourselves, one minute I'm making myself brunch, I woke up at ten, it counts, and the next the chibis are here. Then Iruka comes along later. And chibis are super deformed, cute versions of their original selves." I said the last at her inquisitive look.

"Okay, and where do you expect to keep them all? Especially him." She looked over to my left where Iruka was standing nervously.

"Ahhhhh, I hadn't thought of that yet." I told her, getting nervous myself.

She sighed. "Cassie, if you can't find them a place to sleep they can't stay here, you know we don't have enough room." We had only bought a house with enough room for three people; mom, my little sister, and myself, it was still a big house though, but only because of the basement, which I had just remembered at that moment. So, before anyone could bitch (Naruto and Sasuke), or be selfless and sleep on the couch (Iruka), I came up with an idea.

"What about the basement?" I asked her. "There's plenty of room down there, besides, this is all only temporary." 'I hope' I thought to myself.

"We haven't even gotten to clean it. And you didn't even ask if they would mind." she told me.

I looked at them "You guys don't mind temporarily using our basement, do you?" I asked them. They all answered no but Sasuke, who was distracted by Youtube, again.

"Sasuke? Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

He was pretty distracted, especially with the answer he gave. "Yeah…don't get raped by the Snake pedo…got it." We all sweat dropped, except for mom and Naruto, mom who didn't get it and Naruto who was laughing.

"Ooookay, yeah. Do we still have my futons?" I used to sleep on a futon until mom got me a mattress bed again, I loved the futons though so I begged her to keep them, and they have come in handy for those nights before a group trip to a convention.

"Yeah. They're in the basement, now I'm going to take a shower." And with that she left, and I sighed with relief.

"That went well. But she didn't ask for our names." Iruka said to me.

"Yeah, and she'll remember to later, it's a habit with her." I replied. "Now, let's go get the futons and the heaters, just in case it's cold down there. And the heaters are already down there so don't worry."

"I wasn't." was his reply. And with that we the both of us went to the basement to make everything comfortable, and create the beginning of the weirdest second semester of school I have ever had in my 14 years of school life. As well as the most painful and fearful, mostly from Iruka, and the 'talk' we had about the yaoi.

PAGE BREAK OF UKE SNAPE LOVE 

**K-kun: Ooookay, I need to work on writng.**

**Iruka: And you're slacking and anger management.**

**K-kun: Well I was conflicted on what to write! I kept getting stumped! And you can't tell me Dora didn't deserve that.**

**Iruka: No, but you deserved the writers block.**

**K-kun: Iruka is so mean. AKUSERU!**

**Axel: -looks up from his animal kabob- What?**

**K-kun: Your voice counterpart is being mean to me!**

**Axel: -looks at Iruka- Is that true?**

**Iruka: -nervous- No, just disagreeing with something.**

**Axel:…Okay, because you better not be mean to her! She's helping me find Roxas.**

**K-kun: Uh-huh, and He's helping me get Riku and Sora together, one burning building at a time.**

**Iruka: -mumbling- and your both in it for the fire.**

**K and Axel: Yup! But mostly the Yaoi!**

**Iruka: -facefall-**

**Axel: Read and review!**

**K-kun: And I'll explain some things if anyone has questions.**


	6. The Wonders of Fantasy

**K-kun: Ahhhh…-is content-**

**Iruka:-looks suspiciously- And what has _you_ of all people content?**

**K-kun: I discovered a joyous and wondrous love 4 weeks ago!**

**Iruka: What?**

**K-kun: James x Snape. Or Snape as a uke in general.**

**Iruka: -gulp-You---your not serious are you?**

**K-kun: As serious as I am about Sirius being the Uke to Remus, and that's serious.**

**Iruka: -groans- I was afraid of that!. First; _How_!?, and Second; Since this is a fanfic so the boundary can be crossed and he will come looking for blood. But you knew that right?**

**K-kun: In answer to your first question; You have to ignore J.K. Rowling's description of him for it to work and second…Shiite.**

**Snape: -comes in firing curses- TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW!**

**Iruka: ….Good luck with that!**

**K-kun:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Before I go:**

**Disclaimer: This is the last I'll say this. I DO NOT under any circumstances own 'Naruto', that beauty of a ninja drama/action is owned by Kishimoto-san. I also do not own any other series I mention, those belong to their respective owners. Now if you'll excuse me---EEP! -dodges a cutting curse and runs-**

**Snape: GET BACK HERE!**

**OHHHHHH LOOK AT THE PAGE BREAK**

And so here we are, two weeks since that fateful day and your probably wondering; 'But Cassie, what about the two weeks?'. Well I'll tell you; nothing happened, only because I blacked out those weeks, Iruka did too, I asked. The only thing either of us ever found out was that my little sister found out, and the only thing I knew from that was that Barbie and Bratz clothes were involved, and I still wonder how that's possible.

Dishes were also bought and I attended school, the other reason I blacked out those two weeks, the anime club at my college found out about the chibi's, mainly because Kakashi was asleep in my backpack and I forgot, so they just _had_ to come over to see the other's, this is also why Iruka blocked things out. Apparently, Yaoi was discussed and thoughts of my murder are still flickering in my head, and always to My Chemical Romances 'The Sharpest Lives' oddly enough.

We still haven't discovered what brought them here or what turned the three genin and the jounin into chibi and Iruka into a seventeen year old (we had found this out after he had an angsty teen rant that reminded me of my insult's towards Sasuke, before all of this happened) and I got to know the little chibi's as well as Iruka better.

I get along with Naruto best, only because my love of Ramen is a bad as his, and I have video games to distract him, he loves fighting games, no surprises there.

I also get along with Sakura surprisingly well, surprising for me anyway, I never liked her character much, but once I started to talk to her I realized she still had a lot to discover, I was quite eager to be a sensei for dealing with real life matters, and I still am, I told her this last week and I still haven't got an answer. I also remember this vaguely.

Sasuke…well, that isn't too hard to guess, the perfect company for when I have one of my moods when I want to sulk, which has been a very rare occurrence since I got out of the hell that was high school last spring.

Now for Kakashi, that's something one can only take in small doses, I plan to visit my friend Timantti this weekend, just to show her what I mean. (I told her some of what happened on the phone, she didn't believe me so I told her I would come visit her this weekend at the art college she attends)

And Iruka. I saved him last for a reason, only because we can't agree on _anything_! The matter of going about this whole ordeal, keeping the chibi's under control,(Naruto likes to make things explode and Kakashi is all to eager to help his rambunctious and equally chibi student), you name it and we haven't agreed on it, now I see why mom was so lax about it two weeks ago, she expected _me _to take care of this! I hate being considered an adult.

Ah! But you probably want to know why the title of this chapter is what it is. Well, it's a very interesting story indeed, and it only occurred two hours ago. What basically happened is that Sasuke discovered my dark fandom secret, which prompted him to ask me a question I deemed worthy of another visual answer.

"What the hell is Harry Potter!?" No, that's not the secret. It's well known that I _adore _Harry Potter and it's fanfiction **(A/N: But have never gotten the balls to write one myself)** It also caused him to ask me a question I deemed worthy enough to tape his mouth shut for.

"And who the FUCK are James Potter and Severus-----!" **That's** the secret, I'm an avid Uke Snape fan, this was caused by some really awesome fanart I found during my final semester of high school, and they were good, so noone get horrified.** (A/N: And if you want the site I'll gladly send a link, it has some really good HP fanart. And yes, my obsession with HP slash will be mentioned as frequently as Kaka/Iru)**

So now we're back to this point, where Kakashi and Sakura are helping me get everything ready for my deemed 'movie night'. (I don't even know how Iruka got Kakashi to help) And I take pleasure in torturing Sasuke by ignoring his questions.

"What IS it!?" He asked for the millionth time in the last three minutes, I still ignored him.

"Cassie"

"…"

"Cassie"

"…"

"ARGH! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Sasuke fumed, Iruka had had enough so he just told me "Cassie, just tell him already." As he passed by the kitchen while coming downstairs from my room getting the DVDs

I sighed with a put-out expression. "Fine. Harry Potter is a popular seven book series made by a British authoress by the name of J.K. Rowling, the book only ended this past summer." Around the same time the anonymous demands for another series started being e-mailed to her address that a certain slash writer just 'conveniently' found out and 'conveniently' had her other net window opened to gaia at the time, and even more conveniently ended up being sent through her friendlist.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer what it's about." By now, the other chibi's, sans Kakashi, were looking at me too, wanting to know.

I was about to whine and ask them why they couldn't just wait for the damn movie when Iruka came back to the kitchen and answered for me, oddly enough.

"It's a series about a young boy who has to save the world from evil while adjusting to a world full of magic and a place where he's famous." I blinked. "Wow Iruka, that was, for lack of better words, a great explanation. It explains the basic plot while not giving away any of the story." This also led me to ask him a question. "Have you read the book?" from the others previous reactions I assumed that it didn't exist in both of our worlds.

After getting over the light blush from my compliment (He's so fun to tease!), he answered me. "I've only got to book 4." Wow, I wasn't surprised though; you have to read fast if you're a teacher I figure, especially one for little wannabe ninja.

"Okay, that fits good for here. You know the plot of every one then." And if you're as much like me as I think you are, you'll bitch about the scene cuts as much as I have. I theorized that we don't agree because we're too much alike in a lot of aspects.(not the children thing though, I hate kids)

Naruto decided to ask a question. "How many movies are there?"

I answered happily. "Five, I don't have the fifth one," I said with a sad sigh. "I think the movie company spites me and won't release it until December." They sweatdropped, except for Naruto.

"Are they your enemy!? Did you take something from them?" Is it just me or is he getting dumber the longer he's a chibi?

I thwacked him with Hoshi. Yes, I fixed the harisen, and then had a violent talk with Iruka after.

Naruto rubbed his head, which was cute with the little face he made. "Itaaaaaiiiiii! That hurt! And where'd ya get that from!? I thought it was in your room!"

I smirked, probably looking like a certain Kappa in a certain manga. "There are some things best left a mystery." I told him. Really, I had brought it down earlier.

They all looked at me and silently agreed never to ask again. (from what I could tell)

I clapped my hands together happily. "So, let's start the movie."

**SPIFFY PAGE BREAK MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

It was around midnight when the fourth movie finished.(we had started at a little after seven, mom was out with some friends and my little sister was staying over at my older sisters for the night) And the chibi's and Iruka had stayed up to watch them all, I only added Iruka because he's like me on the sleep thing.

It was a complete miracle neither Iruka or me complained about the cutting, and with the Harry Potter movies, there's a lot. It's also a miracle I didn't shout out slashy and pervy things like I did during the theatre showing of OoTP, and what a day that was, I even made the news for it, I also got smacked in the back of the head by a friend from high school for being an idiot.

We were all pretty much tired by the credits of movie 4, Naruto was conked out right when the movie ended, Sakura's head kept lolling, Sasuke was the same as Naruto and Kakashi was alert enough to sense people, but enough to dose into a light slumber. I and Iruka on the other hand were awake, despite the fact I had school in a few hours and a thirty minute drive to said school. This is also when Iruka and I decided to complain.

"Oh my god! Did you **see** that bullshit with the Pensieve scene!?"

"I know! They totally fucked that up! The Lestrange's trial wasn't even shown!"

"And the Sirius letters thing!?"

"Bunch of dumbfucks! Can't even get right that he had to use different birds and a fake name so it wouldn't look suspicious!"

Yeah, this and many other things were what we discussed until around two in the morning, when we both decided it was time for bed.

The Next Day 

I left to a completely quiet house; the chibi's were asleep and so was Iruka. I should have known it wouldn't last. I also should have known the effects of letting four chibi-ninja watch something similar but not quite to their own abilities.

When I got home from work (school ended at twelve for me, I go in at twelve thirty on these days) the living room was a wreck. No, not just a wreck, a **war zone**. It looked like what happens when my little sister forgets to pick up her things, or when I leave my room alone for a week.(only once, and it was because of a convention out of state) As I braved stepping through the battlefield formerly known as my living room, I heard shouts from the dining room. And the shouts sounded distinctly like Iruka and Naruto.

"Naruto get down from there! AGH! You can't climb on that! What will Patti-san think!?"(obviously my mother got a honorific)

"NO! I'M TRYIN TO FLY!"

"MORON! YOU'RE A SHINOBI! YOU CAN----AGH! NOT WITH THE BROOM!" These were some of things I heard as I slowly approached the dining room, I noticed Kakashi sitting on a shelf by the doorway trying not to laugh too loudly and Sakura sitting a little ways away from him so she could watch the scene in the dining room as well as Sasuke, who was reading what looked like my book marked Harry Potter slash fics.

"Wait…what!?" I said that loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing, Sasuke and Naruto both looking horrified but for entirely different reasons.

"Oh! Cassie! Ummmm….." That was Iruka, fumbling for words.

Naruto stepped up. (and looking cute, with his stubby chibi legs and all) "What Iruka-sensei is tryin to say is that we---" Glare from Iruka. "I mean I….uhhhhh……" He fumbled for words too. I must have been giving them nasty glares or something. I got my answer when I turned towards Sakura and Kakashi, only because Kakashi took that moment to burst out laughing.

"And _what_ is so funny might I ask?" Okay, this goes under my 'You know you've read/watched too much Harry Potter when…' thread in my live journal, because I just reminded myself of Snape.

Despite that Kakashi continued to laugh, apparently he's one of those people that when, if they start laughing, they won't stop. He did after ten minutes of course.

"It's just…their reactions to you…sorry." And so I reverted back to the usual flustered I guess, I don't know, I can't see my face without a reflective surface.

"And just how the hell is that funny!?" I asked, slightly pissed and slightly curious. I'm weird like that.

"Nothing…nothing….sorry….." We all sweatdropped, because thankfully, I wasn't the only one who didn't see what was so funny.

Iruka spoke up getting a suspicious look on his face. "Kakashi. You didn't have any of **that** again did you?" The three not laughing chibi looked up in horror, I just looked confused, and voiced my confusion.

"Um, what's this thing that's so bad he takes that it has to be said boldly?" Extremely curious now, also getting the feeling this was something discovered in the blacked out

two weeks ago. And I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh! We found out Kakashi-san," glare at Kakashi by Iruka "can't have anything sweet in this chibi state, otherwise he'll be like what he is now." He sighed looking at the now giggling Kakashi, and making me feel extremely guilty for always leaving him to take care of the little hell----darlings.

I sighed. "If you had told me this yesterday or something I would have hid the sweets." I told them, then realized something. "Wait, what kind of sweets did Kakashi eat?" I hoped to whatever deity exist that he didn't eat what I think he ate.

The others were looking curious now and were about to ask Kakashi-chibi the same question when we realized something.

"He's gone!"

K-kun: I'm….-huffwheeze- alive…..-plop- 

**Iruka: But barely. And where's Snape?**

**K-kun: -points to black blob on floor- over there. The reason I'm not dead.**

**Iruka: -raises eyebrow- He gave up?**

**K-kun: Like hell he did! No, I had to show him the slash.**

**Iruka: Oh, that poor man.**

**K-kun: Justice in my opinion.**

**Iruka: I thought you weren't going to judge him until 'Deathly Hallows'?**

**K-kun: And I still am. He's just taking the punishment for Rowling-san and her disappointment also known as 'The Half-Blood Prince'.**

**Iruka: Oh.**

**K-lun: Remember, R&R.**


End file.
